1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travelling vehicle system and a travelling method for a travelling vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in a suspension-type travelling vehicle system such as an overhead travelling vehicle system, a branching/merging part is provided on a track to make a track of travelling vehicle branch off or merge (e.g., JP 2012-162096 A). In the suspension-type travelling vehicle system, a shaft of the travelling vehicle is hung from the track, and it is thus difficult to make tracks intersect.
Accordingly, instead of making the tracks intersect, one track has been divided to form a plurality of branching/merging parts and connect the divided tracks. In this manner, however, it is necessary for the travelling vehicle to travel over a plurality of branching/merging parts so as to move between the divided tracks, and this makes the travelling time long and a track installation area large.